


Finn Fiction au #4

by NessieTheSeaMonster



Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [5]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), ITZY (Band), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 9 inch purple dildos, Cam Girl, F/M, Masturbation, blackmail but make it sexy, chewonki camp, itzy - Freeform, kpop, yumeko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster
Summary: When Renesmee Madiline starts her junior year of highschool, her world and Finn Wolfhards collide. What will happen when he messes with both her camgirl life and her school life
Relationships: Finn Wolfhard/Original Character(s), mister butter/ original female character(s)
Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707697
Kudos: 4





	Finn Fiction au #4

I walk into my english class and take a seat near the back. This way Mr. Butter will have to pick on me less, he's always targeting me and I don't know what it is! I am quietly writing poetry in my notebook when I hear the other girls whispering. I look up and see a strikingly handsome boy in the doorway. He's tall and lanky, and his milky white skin stands out against his freckles and shock of tousled black curls that frame his face. He looks over at me, and I feel a shiver run down my spine. I quickly look down, embarrassed. The group of girls in the front of our class giggle and bat their eyelashes at him. That's when it hits me. This is the new transfer student, Finn Wolfhard. Of course all the girls would be all over him, he's famous! I make it my mission to ignore him. English goes by quickly, luckily Mr. Butter doesn't harass me too much. I dash out of the room before Finn can make eye contact with me again. That night I opened my new apple computer. I logged onto my camgirl website to broadcast a new video. I'm in my sexy princess peach costume, the whole internet could see my large freckled breast if they wanted to. That's when the first few hundred users log on. "Hey boys" I say in my most seductive voice, licking my lips and flipping my hair. "what do you guys wanna see tonight?" That's when the first comment comes in, from a new user I've never seen before. His username is Mike Wheeler. Stranger Things fan I guess. The comment says to take off my princess peach bra. "Ok Mike," I say, revealing my ample breasts. The livestream went really well, I ended the night fucking myself on a 9 inch purple dildo, per usual. As soon as I closed the laptop I collapsed on the bed, exhausted, naked, ruined and panting as come dripped out of my dirty hole. I showered and went to bed. The next morning in English class I saw him again. I ignored him as I had committed to doing. But throughout class I felt him boring into my ever changing eyes. After class he grabbed my hand before I could leave. I felt my breath hitch, as I involuntarily let out a noise. Something that had been bubbling up inside me for far too long. Finn looked at me; and I could see confusion and angst dusting his face. “Renesmee Madeline.” he said. I shuddered when he said my name, each syllable pronounced with such care. Most people just called me Nessie, or Renesmee. “I…” he began. He shook his head and stalked off. I looked around to see everyone staring at me. I quickly brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and rushed off to History. I couldn’t believe he had embarrassed me like that. At lunch I moodily poked around my mashed potatoes as my best friends Mauve and Yumeko talked excitedly about the newest k-pop songs they were listening to. That was when I felt a body slide into the chair next to me. Mauve and Yumeko had carried their conversations of Itzy to the bathroom so I was alone. Alone with Finn Wolfhard. He leaned an elbow on the lunch table and dark locks fell over his eyes. “Hey.” he said confidently. What was he doing here?? I panicked. “What do you want?” I asked, narrowing my eyes. “You.” he said calmly. “What?!” I shrieked. He wanted me? What did that mean? “No-I-uh,” he laughed, “I mean that I can’t stay away from you.” he leaned closer. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked. “It means I know about your little secret.” he leaned in closer, “Who do you think was Mike Wheeler last night?” I gaped in shock, how did he find my livestream out of all the other ones? I guess I was on the popular side of Cornhub. “Please don’t tell anyone!” I begged, “My life would be completely ruined, I’d be kicked out of school.” “I won't tell,” he smirked suggestively, “But from now on you’ve got to do what I say.” “What? No way!” “I guess I’ll just have to email the Principal then..” he said, pulling out his iPhone 11. “No!” I gasped, pushing his phone back into his pocket. I blushed at the skin-on-skin contact. Thus began the worst week of my life, Finn would talk to me in English, and I’d have to listen. All the other girls gave me dirty looks, it looked like I was totally sucking up to him! That night as I began my weekly livestream, I saw Mike Wheeler join first. I flushed at the thought of Finn seeing me like this. In my gamer girl leotard that hugged all the curves of my body. My nipples hardened as I stared at his username, it was very visible through the leotard. That's when Finn wrote the first comment. “Take off your clothes,” he wrote. I had to act like I normally did, I wouldn't let him mess up my stream. This was my job, and I needed the money to go to Chewonki Summer Camp for a semester. I took off my leotard. He commented again, “Play with yourself.” I flushed even more, if possible. I obeyed him. I couldn’t take it anymore, I had never felt so worked up so fast while camming. I shut the laptop before I came everywhere, moaning his name. That's when I realized I loved him.


End file.
